Human in Zootopia
by nathanstorm14
Summary: a human with super powers entered the world full of animals and became friends with them but xenomorph entered the area and I had to kill them to save them OC X FABIENNE, FULI, JASIRI, MADOA, TIFFU, ZURI, ZIRA, AND VITANI
1. the introduction

one day there was a boy, Nathan and he want to go on a boat ride so he went boat riding with his uncle and cousin, after of driving in the water, a thunderstorm was coming our way, we tried to get away from the storm but it was too late one of the lightning striked us and the boat got destroyed and i went unconscious for 2 hours amd after i woke up i saw a city with weird buildings and it was 9:00 in the night so i swim to the city and it took 3 hours for me to swim after i finished swim i landed on the beach and started walking on the road then my head starting to hurt because i was hearing noises in my head and before i went unconscious again i saw a car driving then stops at me and sees a snow leopard and n the driver seat and i went unconscious again for another 3 hours after i woke up again i see a female snow leopard looking at me with a sad then happy face

???: I'm glad that your ok, how are you feeling

i was speechless and confused in why a animal is talking to me

Nathan: uhhh yeah

???: that's a relief

she stand up and walked to her chair, i sat up on the couch and look around the place of the leopard then she looked at me and dragged her chair up to me and i looked at her beauty

Nathan: you look beautiful

she blushed and looked away in embarrassment then she turned to me

???: who or what are you

Nathan: oh I'm Nathan and I'm a human

???: human... I've never heard of that species before

Nathan: because I'm the first one aren't i

???: yes you are i guess

Nathan: now... who are you

???: my name is Fabienne growley and I work at a news station

Nathan: wait how long was i out

Fainenne: for about 3 hours

Nathan: again damn, now that we know each other, what are we going to do now

Fabienne: I don't know

Nathan: maybe we can hang out until you have to go to work

Fabienne: not a bad idea

so we hang out for 2 and a half hours, we played games for a bit then we started to watch movie for the of the time but after the time we handed out was over because she had to go to work, so she going on a nice suit for the news

Fabienne: ok be good and don't cause any trouble

Nathan: ok i won't see ya when you get back

she walked out and closed the door then she drove to work so i had nothing to do but i went to the living room and watched tv

meanwhile with Fabienne, she parked in the parking lot to her job then she was getting ready to spread the news

2 hours later with me, i was getting really board in the house then the new came up

i saw a moose and fabienne on tv, i was surprised

???: hello im peter moosebridge and I'm with Fabienne Growley

Fabienne: hello everyone

Peter: and today something happened in downtown zootopia, a mysterious creature was attacking buildings and citizens, we don't know or what this thing is but we do have reports that it's still attacking downtown

that got my attention with the information that was given to me by the news so i decided to go to downtown and find this mence so i teleported on a roof and sees a xenomorph attack the cops so i blasted a large ki blast and killed him then i teleported back to the house without nobody knowing i killed it

Peter: and now we have reports that it was killed by a some sort of an attack, more of this story will develop *ends broadcasting then both news broadcasters went into the break room* what is going today

Fabienne: I don't know but it's a weird day for me

Peter: yeah me too

meanwhile with me at the house i was happy that i saved downtown and no one saw me then i sat down and watching TV again but i got a phone call from fabienne so i answered

Nathan: hello

Fabienne: hey Nathan, how's it going with you and the house

Nathan: good and i saw you in tv and you looked cute and sexy

she was blushing madly hard and was speechless then i realized that i made a mistake of what i said

Nathan: n- no i mean bea- beautiful... *sigh* I'll see you later and you probably think that I'm a idiot *hangs up*

Fabienne: no wait *silence in the phone line then she put up the phone and was sad then whispered something* i don't think you're an idiot, i think your cute

12:00 pm it was lunch time and i went to the refrigerator and was looking for something to eat then the phone was ringing so i answered again

Nathan: hello

Fabienne: hey um listen i want to talk about what happened a few hours ago from what you said to me

Nathan: i know you think that I'm a dumbass and you hate me

Fabienne: no i don't, i want to say no one has say that to me before and i kindly approve of it and i love you

i was shocked and blushed that she loved me so i decided to do something to give her

Nathan: actually meet me downtown because i have a surprise for you

Fabienne: ok bye

Nathan: bye

we both hanged up and i cheered very loud in excitement meanwhile at the city someone else was wanting revenge on me, meanwhile downtown Fabienne was waiting for me, she was looking around for me then a explosion happened in the sky and i was fight a xenomorph and he has the same strength as me then we crashed down to the ground

to be continued...


	2. new friends and enemies

Nathan: your hive can really can be a real total asshole with everything living thing

so everyone in the area and street was looking at me and xenomorph but he had a trick up his sleeve, he pushed out a blade from each arm and was going to kill me with it like the xenomorph from Mortal Kombat XL

Nathan: oh shit

he changed at me and i was dodging his blades but one of his blades hit me in my left shoulder and he was inserting it deep in my shoulder, i was screaming blood murder and my arm was bleeding but someone shot the xeno and pulled the blade out, from where he got shot he retreated then i crouched down in pain, i turned around and sees the cops with weird and concerned looks on there faces, some of the females had there paws on there mouths because they were shocked at my pain and i also saw fabienne with tears streaming down her cheek

Nathan: ha...to think that I'm going to die in a animal plant well at least i met on friend who helped and cared for me

Fabienne: *whispered* Nathan no please don't die

Nathan: well it's been a good solid 9 of my life, I've met a friend, hanged out with her and now...

then i went unconscious of blood loss and fall down to the ground, some of the blood was spreading a little but it was bad, everyone was feeling bad for me because they think i died but a doctor checked my pulse

Doctor: his still breathing

everyone sign in relieved then the doctor took me on to the hospital bed then after 6 of being unconscious i woke up on a hospital bed and looking around and no one was in the room except fabienne, she hold and sleeping on my right arm, she was worrying and crying about me but i find it adorable that she is sleeping on my arm so i petted her head and she purred as i did it while i was petting her i heard a scream in the distance so slowly removed my arm and replace it was a pillow then i took off the hospital equipment and jumped out off the window, so i ran to the screaming animal which led to a dark alley and i went and i see 3 male spotted hyenas attacking 2 young lioness, one of then was going to attack one of the girls then i stopped then and killed the hyena's asses and they ran like little girl and crys like a baby, i was laughing my ass off of how they ran like cowards

???: ummm who are you sir

i heard one of the female voices so i turned around and it was tiffu and zuri from the lion guard

Nathan: ZURI, TIFFU

Tiffu: how do you know our names

Nathan: I'll explain later but why did those hyenas were going to attack you girls

Zuri: they were attacking us cause they don't want us to help the Kion and the others

Nathan: there here too, wait a minute what do you by helping then

Zuri: they said that they were being attack by a black creature

Nathan: black...creature *think for a minute* oh shit

Tiffu: what

Nathan: that creature is going to kill Kion and the others

Tiffu and Zuri: what

Nathan: come on let's go before it's too late

the girls nodded then we ran to the park to that the Guard were rekt, i also see Simba and Nala watching with horror in they eyes then i was looking at the xenomorph that he was walking up at fuli and kill her, i was getting piss then he didn't see it coming but i punched him away from her, the xeno was roaring at me while Fuli, the Guard, Simba, and Nala gave me a confused and shocked looks at me

Nathan: Tiffu, Zuri, get Fuli and get out of here

Zuri: yes sir

the girls lifted Fuli

Tiffu: come on let's go

so the girls took Fuli to Kion and the Guard

Kion: thanks for help girls

Tiffu: we aren't the only ones helping you

Kion: what do you mean

the girls turned around and they see me starring down at the xeno then i did a goku battle stance and was ready to fight, then we changed at each other and the xeno throws a punch to my face, everyone was in shocked but i was playing and the punch did nothing to me so i did a quick punch to the stomach, he backed up cover his stomach with his arms and couches out blood

Nathan: it's time to finish this and time to suffer from what you've done

the xeno got up and i did the jax the ripper fatality from Mortal Kombat X and it was brutal then Tiffu and Zuri handed Fuli to Kion and they were walking to me and i turned around watching the girls walking up to me

Tiffu: that was...impressive

Zuri: yeah you handle that creature single handed with a couple moves

Nathan: actually it all one move

Tiffu and Zuri: what

Nathan: it's called Jax the ripper and you pretty know what happens much

Tiffu: yeah

then the Guard, Simba, and Nala walked up to us and i see Fuli's injured leg so i used my powers to heal her, everyone was surprised

Nathan: how's your leg now Fuli

Fuli: it's feel awesome like i never had it before, wait how do you know my name

Nathan: oh God damn it i forgot *pulls out phone and googled the Lion Guard* here look at this and you'll be able to know how i know your names *shows them the results and they were impressed that they were famous in my world* so

Beste: wow i don't that you liked us so much

Ono: i agree

Bunga: and to think Janja will still be defeated in a different world

Kion: and that roar was cool

after everyone say cool, nice, and awesome comments about the show the cops showed up and they ran to the lion guard, i turned to the xenomorph and it was still laying on the ground dead

Nathan: well i think i took care of one problem

Kion: what do you mean

Nathan: xenomorphs are carnivorous alien species that will do anything to catch it's prey and it will make a nest but they is one more left in these areas

Kion: what are you going to do about it

to be continued...


	3. more new friends and love

Nathan: xenos can sence a fallin of a dead comrade and it will do anything to avenge the ones who died *then i sensed something more powerful* apparently he's here now

a predalien crashed down to the park grounds and he was roaring really loud that made everyone but me was covered there eyes then he stop

Nathan: bitch please a woman can roar louder and better then you

Lion guard, Cops, Tiffu, Zuri, Simba and Nala: oooooooooooh

he was pissed and was about ti changed at me but the cops had assult rifle, shotguns, launchers, and i soamned sebty guns and ready to fire at will, the predalien was back up in fear then he retreated and everyone stanted down and i made the sentys and disappeared

Chief Bogo: ok well call us if you need anything

Simba: thank you

then the cops went back to the station and simba went to me, i turned to him

Nathan: what's up simba

Simba: i want to thank you for saving the girls fron the xeno

Nathan: oh it was nothing but it wasn't the first time i saved them

Simba: you mean you saved them before

Nathan: yeah but in my world

Simba: ok

then my phone went off and it was fabienne

Nathan: oh shit

Simba: what's wrong

Nathan: nothing a friend is calling me *answers the phone* hello

she was crying, worried, and scarred about me because i left the hospital

Fabienne: Nathan *sob* where are you

Nathan: hey hey, it's ok I'm at the park with the lion guard

Fabienne: *wipes tears and calmed down* oh ok I'm coming over there and pick you up

Nathan: ok

we both hanged up on the phone and i waited for 2 minutes to see her and she arrived, i went in the car and we went back to her house and went to the living room and i sat down on the couch in exhaustion but Fabienne sat down next to me

Nathan: what's up

Fabienne: listen i want to give you something

Nathan: and what's is-

i got interrupted because she kissed me on the lips for 10 second then we broke up the kiss then i started a second kiss and it went longer then we kissed threw the night

the next day there was a meeting about me in Zootopia if i stay or leave, i was walking to the park to hangout or something else to do and while i was walking i saw those 3 hyenas again but they were attacking 2 adult hyenas and 2 hyena pups so i act fast and stop behind the three males

Nathan: JANJA

the three turned around and saw me with a scared expression on there faces

Nathan: so you here to to cause trouble again, first young lionesses and now your own kind, ridiculous *cracked my knuckles to a fist and white energy and small white lighting surrounding me* ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS *unleashed my full potential like Gohan and powering up with a large massive white aura with white lighting surrounding me then i stopped powering up and everyone looked at me, i have all my hair spiked up and white lighting surrounding me like Super Saiyan 2 but it's not yellow*

the male hyenas were shocked in fear snd and ran away then i blasted a ki blast at them and went flying to the other side of the city after that i was still powered up then i turned to the female hyenas and walked towards them but they were scared of me but i realize that the hyenas were: Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu, and Wema, i gasp and the hyenas were confused

Nathan: Jasiri and Madoa *looked at the pups* even Wema and Tunu

Jasiri was pissed off that i know her name but Madoa walked in front of her and walked towards me

Madoa: how do you know our names

Nathan: *pulls out my phone* here let me show something * Jasiri and the cubs walked towards me and i show them by going on disney. and selected Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu, and Wemu then they were impressed

Nathan: now do you know how i know you guys

Jasiri: yeah and I'm sorry for not thinking straight

i petted her head and she blushed with sparkling eyes and wacked her tail in joy

Nathan: it's ok, you didn't mean it

Jasiri was blushing even more and now turned embarrassed because everyone was watching us then Madoa poked my shoulder then i turned to her still petting Jasiri

Nathan: what's up

Madoa: can you stop because people are still watching us

Nathan: *stops petting her* oh sorry I thought everyone was doing there original thing

but Jasiri was still embarrassed and i looked at her

Nathan: hey you ok

she didn't answer but she is still in embarrassment so i decided to do something, i took some tool to help her regain conscious

Nathan: *took out an airhorn* let's so if this work* blows a very airhorn sound that was heard from 5 miles but it didn't work i used everyone i have instruments, weapons, explosions, and others but it didn't work either* damn it why is nothing working hmm *signs* I'm going to regret this

Madoa: what are you going to do

Nathan: i said this to alot of vixens before amd they killed me for saying and I'm probably going to die for 12th time, ok here we go *walks to her* what's up milf

she looked at with a pissed off look and her eyes turned into dark snake eyes then punched me in the face and went flying to a building and crashed into it then i yelled something

Nathan: SHE HATES BEING CALLED A MILF AND I REGRET DOING IT ALL THE TIME

then i teleported back to the park and sees Jasiri with dark energy surrounding her and everyone ran for there lifes and ran 10 miles from this place

to be continued


	4. Jasiri's dark power and Gazelle

Jasiri: *deep, dark voice* what did you call me

Nathan: uhh... a milf

she got more pissed at me then she punched me in the stomach and i crashed into a rock and was in pain when i hit the rock and fell down on the ground, i got up and i hold my arm because it was broken

Nathan: god damn, that was a good punch *grunts*

then she walked to me and grabbed my shirt and was ready to punch me but Madoa looked at us but she ran, tripped, and accidentally pushed her sister to me, they she heard something then she got up, gasped, and blushed, she sees me and Jasiri kissing on the lips and we were blushing, then her eyes turned back to normal and backed up

Jasiri: we-...did...we...just...kissed...

Nathan: uh...huh

Madoa: I'm sorry, i had to stop you but i tripped and i ruined your first kiss

Jasiri looked at her then at the ground sad because she wanted to kiss someone else and she felt bad that she kissed because she thinks that I'm mad at her but i put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around and i put my finger in her chin and lifted her head, she was still sad because she thinks that i was going to hit her but I did something else

Jasiri: do what you must because i deserve to-

i kissed her and she was shocked but she join on the kiss and we kiss for 10 seconds then we let go

Nathan: I'm not mad and i like that kiss

she smiled at me and giggles then Madoa walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, i was surprised because i didn't see it coming but Jasiri gasped then smiles

Madoa: thanks for helping my sister return to normal

Nathan: anytime

Jasiri: hey what's your name

Nathan: oh Nathan, wait a minute *realize* damnit

Madoa: what's wrong

Nathan: i forget to tell Kion and the others my name, shit sorry but i got to go so i guess i see you guys later

Jasiri: wait here *gives me a house number* stop by anytime

Nathan: thanks

i was running to the parks for 30 seconds and sees the Lion Guard having a team training so i walked towards them and they saw me and they all walked towards me

Nathan: what's up man

Kion: hey... uhhhhhh

Nathan: it's Nathan

Kion: yeah that, what are you doing here

Nathan: i was going tell you guys my name because i forgot to tell it yesterday

Kion: oh well now we know

Nathan: yeah hehehehehe now wheres Tiffu and Zuri

Kion: they're over there

he points at Zuri and Tiffu with Kiara over by the tree, they had make-up on that made me daydream about them, Kion snapped his fingers in my face

Nathan: hu- huh

Kion: are you okay

Nathan: y- yeah i was daydreaming, i see you guys later cause i need to talk to them

so i walked to them and they turned to me and noticed me, they waved at me and tells me to sit next to them so i sat down next to them and they were wondering what was i doing

Zuri: what are you doing here

Nathan: i don't know, i just wanted to hangout with you girls

Tiffu: yeah we can but we have to wait because of the decisions between if you stay here or you have to leave

Nathan: oh yeah *looks at Kiara* hey Kiara and if you're wondering why I know your name is because of this *shows her the same results i showed to the others*

Kiara: oh well i didn't know that we were popular in your world

Nathan: yeah and i know you love for kovu

she blushed and i smiled at her then two cops walked towards us, it was a fox and a rabbit so i stood up facing the coos and they had happy face on them

Nathan: why are you smiling

Judy: everyone in Zootopia and us got a surprise for you

Nathan: really

Nick: yeah follow us

so me, Tiffu, Zuri, Kiara, and the Lion Guard walked outside the entrance of the park and saw a miracle

everyone in Zootopia: surprise *every animals in the city including the cops, Fabienne, Peter, Jasiri, Madoa, and the pups were giving me a surprise party for me staying in Zootopia*

Nathan: wow and to think i was expecting this from everyone

Nick: yeah well everymammal wants to be your friend

Judy: yeah and thats not it, your also going to meet gazelle in her next concert

everyone was cheering and wrestling for me because I saw one of the billboards that Gazelle on it

Nathan: thats awesome

later that night i was walking to Gazelle's concert but someone was watching me, i was looking around to see who was watching me and it came down, it was a nightmare xenomorph (a mod from Mortal Kombat XL) he was close as strong as the predalien but he wanted to kill me but he gave me something and left, i looked at the object and it was a confusing little thing, when i arrived at Gazelle's concert i flu over the concert and see gazelle singing "try everything" and it was a beautiful song, as soon as the song finish i throw some fireworks and it was so color that everyone was impressed then everyone was yelling at Gazelle of how nice of how she set the fireworks

Gazelle: attention everyone, I'm not the one who shot those fireworks

everyone stopped cheering and looking at everyone then i teleported behind Gazelle and the tiger dancers

Nathan: because i shot them

everyone turn their attention to me then they started cheering and whistles at me, i held out my hand and they stopped then i smiled at Gazelle

Gazelle: so you the new species in Zootopia

Nathan: you can say that

Gazelle: how come you were late to my concert

Nathan: let's just i ran into an enemy

everyone gasped

Nathan: but he was different version of and he gave me this *shows them a powerful crystal *

Gazelle: what is it

Nathan: it's a crystal and probably he wanted to give me this to probably kill the predalien

then the crystal was glowing and giving energy and my body was glowing red then turned normal, everyone was ohing and surprised

Nathan: god...damn...i feel an amazing power surge coursing their my body and i feel great *unlocked my new power, it like potential unleashed but instead of white it was red* how do you like me now

Gazelle: you look awesome

then after me powering up i went to Gazelle room to talk to her, i knocked on her door and their was no response and i knocked again and not another response then i test the door knob anf it was unlocked

to be continued...


	5. sexy animal and the sleepover

i turned the door knob and opened the door slowly and no one was there so i was looking around to see where she was but i see pictures on her desk with her best friend parents and sister then i turned around and i see Gazelle with her arms crossed and smiling at me not wearing clothes, they she walked to me and put her breasts against my chest, i was blushing like a tomato then she looked at me again

Gazelle: you know you should've knock before you entered

Nathan: i do b-but you didn't a-answered the door

Gazelle: well I'll give you something special

she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her lips, we kissed 10 seconds then we broke it up, she lead me to the door, i walked out the room and turned to her and gave me her phone number

Gazelle: here's ny number called me sometime *closed the door*

Nathan: ...i just kissed the nost famous mammal in this city, i going Fabienne this

i went outside and sees Fabienne leaning on her car with her phone on her hand and i ran to her with out of breath, she lifted my head

Fabienne: what's wrong

Nathan: let's go to your house and talk about what happened there

Fabienne: ok

so we drove to her house, parked in and walked into the living room, we both sat down on chairs and i told her everything

Nathan: ok so i went to Gazelle's room and-

Fabienne: you were in Gazelle's room

Nathan: yes and like i was saying i walked and no one was there but i saw pictures then i turned around and Gazelle was leaning on the wall, not wearing any clothes

Fabienne: WHAT!?

Nathan: yeah then she went closer to

me and pressed her breasts against my chest, which it felt nice

Fabienne: *angry* WHAT!?

Nathan: not sexually and then she kissed me and gave me her number

Fabienne: *starts to calm down* oh ok well i going to take a shower, I'm be right back to continue this conversation

Nathan: ok

she left the room and walked up stair to her bathroom and start to take a shower, meanwhile with me i was starting to regret tell her what happened so i decided to talk to her again, so i walked up stairs and entered her room and looking for her then i hear the shower running and when i knocked she turned to the door

Nathan: hey it's me, I'm sorry if i upset you in the living room and i wanted to check on you

i started open the door but she ran and slammed the door on my face while blushing very hard

Fabienne: w-what are y-you doing

Nathan: i was coming to check on you

then she slipped on the floor and i opened the door and pinned her down to the ground, we were both blushing but she was more red on her face then i got up and covered my eyes

Nathan: I'm sorry I didn't mean to drive that

then Fabienne uncovered my eyes and kisses me on the lips for a second then she smiled at me and pulled me in the bathroom

Nathan: woah what are you doing

Fabienne: i was going to give you something but i give you it after my shower and it you'll excuse me

Nathan: oh yeah

i left the bathroom and sat on the bed and waited for 2 hours for her to finished, then after all that waiting she finally came out of the room still not wearing anything, then she walked up and pinned me on the bed and we kissed for 10 seconds, after we broke up the kiss she grabbed my clothes and removed from my body and we made some love that night

the next morning, it was 6:00 and i was walking through the park and sat down on a bench next to a mother bear with her 2 kids then they saw me and wanted to play with me and i agree but someone interrupting my playtime, the xenomorph from last night return and he walked towards me and had a conversation, i stood up from the bench and the bears hiding behind their mother and they ran behind a bush

Nathan: what are you doing here

???: are you glad that i gave you that power up

Nathan: what's was in that crystal

???: red light energy but the predalien wanted to use it to kill every single thing alive

Nathan: well... thanks for giving me the crystal, now what are you doing here

then the police came and i told them to stand down, they were confused and put there guns down, i looked at the xeno again

Nathan: so i going to ask again, why are you here again

???: i here to give the predalien's plan

Nathan: what

???: yeah

he turned around and flu away into the distance and probably never seen again so i told the cops to return back to their post, they left and i decided to go to Jasiri's house, so i called her

Jasiri: hello

Nathan: hey can i come over to your place and have a hangout with you sister

Jasiri: sure, come over and I'll tell my sister

Nathan: ok bye

Jasiri: bye

we both hanged up and i walked to her house, it was a 3 hour walk then i arrived, they lived in a house with only herself, her sister, and the pups, i press on the doorbell and Wema answered the door

Wema: hey it's you

Nathan: how's it going Wema, can I come it

Wema: sure

i entered the house and went to the living room to sit down on the couch, i sat down and sees the pups playing with each other and it was adorable then the pups walked to me and sat next to me

Tunu: do you love Aunt Jasiri and Mommy

i blushing then i wanted to lie to them but i can't lie to them

Nathan: yes i do but don't tell you mother or Jasiri

Tunu and Wema: ok

they said in a cute voice then they cuddled next to me then falls asleep on my arms

to be continued...


	6. breakfast and hangout

then Jasiri and Madoa walked to the living room and walked to me then grabbed the cubs and took them to their bedroom, they tucked them in, gave them kisses, turned off the lights, and closed the door so they came back downstairs and sat next to me and hugged my arms but their breasts were pressing into my arms, i was blushing like a tomato then the girls looked at me and had an idea

Jasiri: how about we hangout tomorrow because it's late

Nathan: ok I'll call my friend and telling her that I'm staying the night

Madoa: ok

i stood up and walked around a corner and called Fabienne, at her house the phone was ringing and she answered it

Fabienne: hello

Nathan: hey girl it's me

Fabienne: oh... hey honey where are you

Nathan: I'm at a friend's house and I'm going to spend the night their and it's only one night

Fabienne: ok then but be safe

Nathan: *laughed a little* ok "mom"

Fabienne: *giggling* funny, ok bye

Nathan: bye

we both hanged up, she want to t

her bedroom and went to sleep and i walked to the girls and sat down on the couch

Madoa: what she say

Nathan: I'm spending the night

Jasiri and Madoa: yay!!!!!!

Jasiri: this calls for a sleepover

then we went to the girls room and got in the bed i was in the middle Madoa was on the right side amd Jasiri was on the left side, there breasts was pressing against me more i was blushing like a tomato with a nose bleed but i wiped my nose and went to sleep

the next morning i woke up and see the girls sleep, it was cute and adorable so i wait for them to wake up, Jasiri woke up, got out of the bed and went down stairs to make breakfast, so i was watching Madoa sleep and wait dor her to wake up then i lifted her head and kisses her on the lips then she woke up, sees me kissing her, blushes and joined the kiss for 10 seconds then we broke it up, got out off the bed, she went to get the pups and i went downstairs to see Jasiri, she was wearing an apron, it says kiss the cook, and was cook some biscuits and gravy for me and Madoa then made some cereal and a biscuit for the pups so i walk to her and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed

Jasiri: what are you doing

Nathan: it said kissed the cook didn't it

Jasiri: yeah but i thought you were going to do it after i finish cooking

Nathan: there is no later for kissing, so i guess I'll help Madoa wake the pups

then Madoa walked into the kitchen with the pups excited and happy for the day

Madoa: no i already got they awake

i turned around and sees her a smile, it was cute then i ask if she needed help

Nathan: do you need help with the pups

Madoa: yeah, they wanted a new friend to play with besides me

Nathan: i guess I'll join you with the pups play time until breakfast starts

so me Madoa and the pups played in the living room, then after 5 minutes i got a little bored but someone was calling us

Jasiri: guys breakfast is ready

Nathan: sure

we all walked to the kitchen, the pups sat at the table but me and Madoa sat at the bar so we got our food, and when i took the first bite i stopped for 10 second, Jasiri was looking at me worried

Jasiri: are you ok

Nathan: ...after of all the biscuits and gravy i ever ate this was the most delicious thing I ever tasted to my life

then i rapidly ate my food in a spit second then gone, the girls were surprised but the meal was more delicious in the past

Nathan: woah that was amazing, you should answer the best chef competition and you will in easily

Jasiri blushed and hides her face in embarrassment then i got a phone call from Fabienne so i answered my phone

Nathan: hello

Fabienne: hey when are you coming back home

Nathan: probably in a couple of hours

Fabienne: ok please be careful

Nathan: ok

we both hanged up then i signs

Madoa: what's wrong

Nathan: my friend is worrying about me

Jasiri: she probably care about you

Nathan: your right, so how about we start the hangout

Madoa: after everyone is done eating

so i wait 10 minutes for everyone to finish eating then everyone was ready for today, we all walkes to the park anf hangout with each other then i saw the Tiffu, Zuri, Kiara, and Fuli because the lionesses wanted to have fun with fuli for a girls day so i walked to them

Nathan: hey girls

they all turned to me and were happy to see me

Nathan: what are you girls doing

Fuli: just having a girl time and we didn't know that you were going to be here today

Nathan: well I'm here with Jasiri, Madoa amd her pups

Tiffu: your with the hyenas

Nathan: yeah, got a problem with it

Zuri: well...

Nathan: wow if you don't be friends with the hyenas then i guess we shouldn't be friends anymore *turned around with arms crossed*

Kiara: wait that's not what they mean

Nathan: *turned my head a little* are you sure

Kiara: y-yes

Nathan: *lightbulb pops up on my head* ok if you provide to me that you can become friends with them then i might not hate you

Kiara: ok *turned to the girls* let's go

so we all walked back to Jasiri, Madoa, and the pups, they turned to us

Nathan: hey I'm back and i brought some friends

Jasiri: what the lions doing here

Nathan: there here to have fun with you guys

Madoa: what are you going to do

Nathan: ... might train or just watch you guys having fun or probably join

Jasiri: ok, then let's have fun

to be continued...


	7. water fight and a ninesome part 1

so the girls were getting along pretty well then i had an idea to have fun with them, i took out a water gun and shoot Jasiri and the girls were looking at me

Nathan: did i get you wet

Fuli, Tiffu, and Zuri: oooooooh

Jasiri: oh you really want to do this

Nathan: i already started the fight

then Jasiri pulled out a water gun of her own amd start shooting me but i hide behind a tree then the rest of the girls pulled out their own water guns and started shooting each other while i was hiding so i stopped hiding and started getting girls wet () after 10 minutes of playing with water guns we ran out of water

Nathan: well we're out of water and i guess there's no winner in this match

Tiffu: i have to admit, that was fun

Zuri: i agree with you, that was some fun

Madoa: yeah, we should do this more often

Jasiri: my sister is right, we should hangout more like this more often

Nathan: ok while you guys have fun, i had to back to my friend, she's probably still worrying about me

Jasiri: ok see ya

Nathan: see you girls later

i was running to Fabienne house and i was heavily breathing because i was running to her house for an hour then i arrived amd knocked on the door and she answered

Fabienne: oh my, what are you soaked

Nathan: i... was... playing ...with ...water ...guns

Fabienne: looks like had a nice time

Nathan: yeah i did

Fabienne: come in

so i walked inside, put the soaked clothes in the washer and put on my extra pack of clothes, so i saw Fabienne on the couch watching TV, i sat next to her amd cuddle with her, she was blushing then i pinned her on the couch, she was blushing more and i was smiling, i got tried so i sleep on top of her, she was blushing very hot and glad down a little then she hugged me and kissed me in the lips while i was sleeping, after i slept for 29 minutes i woke up and sees Fabienne looking at me and i sat up and yawns and she sat up with a smile

Fabienne: do you have a nice nap

Nathan: yes and you feel so soft that i don't want to stop

she blushed and puts her paw in her cheek

Fabienne: well i didn't know that

Nathan: well it's nice to have a girl like you

Fabienne: thank you

then we kissed each other on the lips for 10 seconds then a phone was ringing, we stopped kissing and i answered the phone

Nathan: hello

Fuli: hey Nathan it's me Fuli

Nathan: oh hey girl what's up

Fuli: *blushes* i was wondering if you wanted another sleepover

Nathan: yeah sure but with who

Fuli: uhh me, Tiffu, Zuri, Kiara, Jasiri, and Madoa

Nathan: ok where and when is it taking place at

Fuli: Jasiri's house and you can bring your friend of your

Nathan: wait what

Fuli: bye see you soon *hangs up*

Nathan: wait *puts the phone down* god damn it

Fabienne: what's wrong

Nathan: Fuli called me and wanted a sleep but she wanted me to bring you to sleepover

Fabienne: well it can be that bad

Nathan: you can say that now, later will be hell

then we grabbed some pillows, extra clothes, s'mores, and others sleepover stuff then we put them in the car and drove to Jasiri's house, after 9 of driving we finally made it to her house then we knocked on her door and Madoa answered

Madoa: oh Nathan, I'm so glad that you made it and you brought... Fabienne Growley

Nathan: yeah... can we come in and I'll tell everyone the story

Madoa: ok

me and Fabienne walked inside the house and walked to the living room seeing the other girls watching TV then i though of something funny, i quietly walked behind Fuli and started rubbing her body, she jumped and blushed then she started purring very loud which made the girls looked at her then at me and after 10 more seconds of rubbing her i stopped then she was breathing because she couldn't take it

Nathan: well it's seems that you like it didn't you

Jasiri: why do you do that

Nathan: i thought it was funny

Kiara: i though it was funny too

Nathan: oh yeah *walked next to Fabienne* girls, this is Fabienne, Fabienne, girls

Tiffu: well it nice to see you have a sleepover with us

Fabienne and Nathan: really?

Zuri: yeah, we all think that you're cool and awesome

Fabienne blushed then the girls sat down on the ground with their sleeping bags and i was on the couch with Fabienne and we were watching a horror movie that was about a hockey serial killer that kills teen, it was Zootopia's version of Friday the 13th but i put on something else i put in another horror movie but it was the Zootopia version of Nightmare on Elm Street, so i went to get more popcorn then i hearing noises and the noises was coming from the living room where the girls are naked and playing with each other then i was around the corner from them but Jasiri smelled me and told the others to shh and hide, when i look again everyone was gone, i was walking to the living room and looking around then Tiffu and Zuri was behind me, i was looking left and right, then both girls pulled one of the arms and put it in my shirt, i was blushing and squirming then the rest of the girls came out of hide and they were very naked that made me blush harder

Nathan: oh shit

then all pinned me down to the ground

to be continued...


	8. ninesome part 2 and new love and friends

last chapter: they pinned me down to the ground

now: Tiffu amd Zuri was holding me down then Jasiri took off my clothes and all the girls sees my dick very hard, Madoa and Fabienne was blushing while the rest of the girls were giving me smirk looks on their faces

Fabienne: ...oh...oh wow

Madoa: oh my

Jasiri: well looks like we are having a good time, are we ladies

Tiffu, Zuri, Kiara, Fuli, Madoa, and Fabienne: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathan: oh shit

Tiffu and Zuri was still holding me down, Fuli jumped and landed on my stomach turned to my penis, so Jasiri and Madoa was looking on my balls, Kiara and Fabienne licking my penis then Fuli was rubbing the top of my dick, i was moaning a little then Zuri was kissing me for 10 seconds, after that Tiffu kiss me for 10 seconds then i was getting ready ti bust my load

Nathan: g-girls... I'm-im gonna

Fuli: go ahead, do it

then i cummed on there faces, i was panting and covered in sweat then some magic spell turned my penis hard again, the girls were surprised but Fuli had a plan

Nathan: what again

then Fuli pinned me, i was blushing and she was smirking at me, and for a close second, she was going to ride my dick, so she went up and down for 20 seconds then i cummed inside her, then she fall asleep then then the girls went to a line that they were showing there asses at me then after 30 that i had sex that rest of the girls and cummed inside all of them, then we all on the ground asleep, naked girls hugging me and it was the best sleepover i ever had

the next morning i was taking a walk through a park then i saw Simba and Nala talking to each other but they were worried and upset at the same time, i knew something was up, so i walkee to then

Nathan: hey guys

Simba: oh hey Nathan

Nathan: what's wrong

Nala: well...

Nathan: it's the hyenas

Simba and Nala: no

Nathan: the jackals

Simba and Nala: no

Nathan: the crocs

Simba and Nala: no

Nathan: ahh this is confu- wait a minute, is it zira and the lioness

Simba: yes

Nathan: what's wrong with then this time

Nala: they are trying to kill kion to get even with Simba

Nathan: wait...SHE MIGHT BE DOING THAT RIGHT NOW

Simba and Nala: WHAT?

so we ran for an hour and a half trying to look for kion then i had a plan

Nathan: ok how about we split up, you two got that way (frontwards) and I'll go this way (backwards)

so we ran the directions that were given to us, then i ran for about half an hour then i saw zira and kion in another park, so i ran to kion as fast i can but i stop on my tracks and sees kion playing card games with some lionesses, two cubs and a teen, so i started walking to them but someone kicked me, it was the predalien and he was a round two so i start fighting him, while i was fighting Kion, and the other lioness were watching me fight, he punched me away

Nathan: ugh well you got stronger then last time, well let me show you something HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(powering up with dark red aura charging then have a red line of hair on my hair and spike up) HHHYYYYAAAAHHHHH (stop powering up) hmmm let's go

i flu and punch him, that caused him to go flying away, crashing into a building then he was pissed that he flu up to the sky then i teleported ontop of him then i punched me down and he crashed to the ground, i teleported down to the ground amd powered down, while the smoke was clearing he escaped

Nathan: god f*king damnit, he escaped *signs* well i wait until he gets stronger than he will be a good opponent

so i walked back to the park and seeing kion and the other lioness looking at me, then i powered up again then Kion walked towards me and lifted him arms in a guard position

Nathan: what are you doing

Kion: protecting my friends

Nathan: really, are you sure

then someone punched me in the head and it was Tiffu and Zuri

Nathan: why'd you hit me

Tiffu and Zuri: because their our friends too

Nathan: yeah being with Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka and the other lionesses could be something

Tiffu: you know them too

Nathan: *mocking voice* oh yeah like I know all character about the Lion Guard

the girls looked at each other, gave each other smirks and have an idea

Zuri: maybe we should add them to our fun time, if you know what I mean

Nathan: *blushing* like hell I'm going to do that

Tiffu: you sure about that

Nathan: yea- ...ok what are you thinking

Tiffu and Zuri: nothing *halo appeared on their heads*

Nathan: *long sign* whatever is your doing, i don't want to involved *aura powers up and flys away from the park*

Tiffu and Zuri turns to the others lions and walked to them and they had another idea

Tiffu: hey Vitani and Zira, can we talk to you girls for a minute

they looked at each other for a second, and they looked at the two teen lionesses

Vitani and Zira: uhh sure

meanwhile with me, i was flying to Fabienne's house, walked inside, went to the living room, and she was watching TV, so i walked and sit next to her

Nathan: what are you watching

Fabienne: meh just some boring TV shows and nothing good on

Nathan: oh ok

then my phone was ringing and i answered it

Nathan: hello

???: help me I'm being attack by that black monster

the voice was a female voice and she was desperate of saving, ...also scared

Nathan: ok where are you located at

???: I'm at a dark alley and can you find my on you search locater

Nathan: yeah I'll try *hangs up and turned to Fabienne* sorry but i have to go

Fabienne: ok

so i flu out of the house and sensed her energy and i find her in downtown dark alley then i walked in the alley

to be continued...


	9. surprised sex and return to real world

Nathan: *quietly* hey ma'am are you still here

???: yes I'm still her

i heard her voice and went around the corner and sees her ripped clothes and have some blood spots in her, shaking in fear

Nathan: oh my god *ran towards her and crouch down* Vitani what the hell happened to you

Vitani: *was tearing up* the monster was trying to ...rape me and i manage to escape

she hugged me and was crying on my shoulder, i hugged her back and i was rubbing her head

Nathan: hey ...shh, it's ok I'm here

then something hit my head then i went unconscious, after i slept for an hour i was waking up and looking around and they was one on light above me and everyone else was covered in darkness

Nathan: god damnit, where am i

then more lights were turning on and it was going forward if me and it turned on 6 more lights ahead off me and at the last light, there was Vitani and she was giving me a smirk

Nathan: Vitani, is this your doing

Vitani: well isn't that a hard question

Nathan: you son of a bitch

then she hand out a remote, press the button and turned on all the room, it was bright and i closed my eyes then when i opened then again, i see a group of 7 naked lionesses and Zira, i was blushing and having a nose bleed then i turned to Vitani and i see her naked

Nathan: I'm so screwed

then all the lionesses walkes up to me and started having "fun" with me, after a hour in a half i came in the lionesses but Zira and Vitani wanted a turn for themselves so they both pinned to the ground, Zira was riding my penis while Vitani was sitting on me after a minute i came inside zira then i was doing reverse cowgirl to Vitani then after that i came inside her then i was surrounded by naked lionesses and went to sleep

the next day, i was hanging out with Fabienne, Vitani, Tiffu, Zuri, Kiara, and Fuli in Fabienne's house and we were watching TV and the girls were cuddling up next to me then i hugged Vitani and Fuli

after 3 years being in Zootopia, it was a awesome life and there was no trouble and i had 7 girlfriends then one day everywas going to change, i was hanging out with Jasiri because we were having a date at 10:00 then the predalien returned for the final battle, so i went to my battle stance and we both flu to the air and started punching, kicking, and hitting each other andwe both powered up for the past years then after 30 minutes of fighting, i was winning and i was going to kill him, i fired a red full power energy wave at him and then he died but when he died, two doors spawned in his corpse area so i walked up to the doors amd opened both of them and sees ny family and friends at my grave, and i realize that i was in Zootopia for 3 years then i turned around to the girls and the Lion Guard

Nathan: well i guess this is goodbye

Jasiri: but Nathan...

Nathan: no it's ok Jasiri, I know that you all love me and i wanted to thank everyone in this city for being my friend, so i guess I'll try to come see you guys sometime

then Jasiri ran and hugged me while crying and i hugged back

Jasiri: please don't leave us

Nathan: shh... it's ok

then i kissed her and smiled at her

Nathan: and if you are in my world i might find you, along with the other girls

Jasiri: ok

Nathan: THANK YOUE EVERYONE

everyone was cheering for me, so i walked to the door, meanwhile with the human world, my family was sad then a portal spawned, my family was backing up in fear and i walked out of the portal and the it closed, ny family was in shocked

Nathan: surprised

then my family ran and hugged me, then they had some many questions and i tried to calm them down a bit

Nathan: ok ok, I'll do one

dad: what happened to you

Nathan: after the storm hit me, i went to a city called Zootopia and i had so many friends and girlfriends but it's all over now

mom: wow i didn't know that will happen

Nathan: hold on *pulled out my phone and called the airport* hello, i would like 4 tickets to South Africa, thank you *hangs up and turned to my parents*

dad: what are you doing

Nathan: i wanted to do something... oh your HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA *powering up to my full power that i used in Zootopia my family were scared amd surprised* take my hand

they took my hand and i teleported to South Africa camp area and i spawned a truck, so we all entered the vehicle and i was driving, so i drove the truck fo about 3 hours that i saw the outlands and i stopped the engine and looked over a cliff and looking around to sees where the girls are, then i saw Zira with Vitani, Jasiri and Madoa and they were all adults now, i was happy cause they were in the human world but someone else was attacking the girls, it was the nightmare xenomorph and he was going to kill them, so i got pissed and flu down

mom: Nathan

i flu down in between him and the girls

Nathan: you're not hurting this girls nightmare

nightmare: oh really, try and stop me *roars*

Nathan: hehehe bring it

then he punched me and was being cocky, so i turned and put my fist in his stomach and did a final attack

Nathan: KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *fires the KAMEHAMEHA wave and him and died then i turned to the girls to see if they were ok* are you girls ok

Jasiri: y-yes but who are you

Nathan: well i thought you would remember me

Jasiri: wait... NATHAN

she yelled that made all the outlanders came and pinned me down, then my family ran down to the territory, then i got up and i was covered with saliva

Nathan: it's nice to you too girls *wiping off the saliva* and i see that you guys are going along

Madoa: yeah and uhh you don't want to like this

Nathan: what do you mean

Vitani: everyone in the pridelands thought you were died

Nathan: oh well... how about we pay them a visit

Jasiri: what do you mean

i snapped my fingers and spawned the same truck but with a full tank so my family hoped in the truck but i told my family to sit in the back because i having Jasiri to sit at the front but Madoa was sitting next to her with belt on and i have Vitani and Zira is in the trunk of the vehicle and the window is open, so we start driving to pride rock

to be continued...


	10. the return of me and ending

so it was 10 minutes of driving and someone decided to break the ice

mom: so how long did you know this girls

Nathan: about 3 years amd we had a huge relationship and it's feels great am i right

Vitani: yeah and it was good relationship for us females

Nathan: huh...

Jasiri: what's wrong

i stopped the truck and turned off the engine

Nathan: we are here

we all got out off the vehicle and i opened the trunk letting Vitani and Zira out then we all walked to pride rock and see the other lionesses growling at us then Kion and the Guard arrived

Nathan: nice to you moron

then everyone stopped growling amd Kion realize my voice

Kion: Nathan is it really you

Nathan: it the damm flesh and I'm alive but where is Simba and Nala

Fuli: they are in the den, being upset

Nathan: can i see them

Kion: sure

so i walked up on pride rock and sees Nala crying on Simba's shoulder then i walked in and petted both of them

Simba and Nala: N-Nathan

they were happy to see me and they pinned me down and lick my face, then i got up

Nathan: it's nice to see you guys too now come on i invited some friends over

Simba: who

Nathan: come in and you'll find out

so we all walked out then Simba saw Zira and ran to her and growled at her then i teleported in between them and everyone gasped

Nathan: idiot, she's one of the friend that i meant

Simba: but why Zira

Nathan: because everyone needs love

then Zira blushed and i was looking around and something was missing

Nathan: hey where is Kiara, Tiffu, and Zuri

Nala: oh they in a den with kovu and there new child

Nathan: really, well damn i missed so much

then zazu landed on my shoulder

zazu: good morning sir

Nathan: hey zazu... hey can you get the girls and kovu to come out here

zazu: yes sir

then zazu entered the den and landes on a rock

zazu: i have a message from sir Nathan

they were all surprised of hearing my name and they are ran with the kid and mad there way to me then Tiffu and Zuri pinned me down and licks my face for 10 seconds then they stop and i got up

Nathan: well so much for a family reunion, am i right

Vitani: oh you're so hilarious

Nathan: thanks for that, so how about we have a f*king party for my return

then everyone cheered and were happy about then after 4 hours of partying everyone got tired and they started talking to each other but Zira tapped on my shoulder, so i turned around

Nathan: what is it

Zira: come with me because me and the girls have a surprise for you

so i walked with Zira and entered a cave with all the girls in their and they pull med me and pinned me to the ground amd have sex with me for 2 hours and a half

the next morning i was looking at the pridelands and sees it beauty once again then Simba: walked been and tapped my shoulder so i turned around

Nathan: what's up

Simba: come with me

Nathan: ok

so we both walked to the cave i had sex with girls and every lioness and my family were there then everyone turned to us and made a path for us to seesees what's wrong then i saw a miracle

Nathan: holy...shit

the girls are all pregnant and they all looked at me and smiled at me and i was speechless

Nathan: i- when- how- what-

Jasiri: speechless are we

Nathan: y-yeah and now I'm got be a father of 2 hyenas and 4 lionesses and I'm probably going have a hard time with the cubs and pups maybe

Tiffu and Zuri: well it's going to be funny

Nathan: oh you're so cute and adorable

after a month with the girls being pregnant they finally gave birth to wonderful children, Vitani and Zira had one cub, Jasiri, Madoa,Tiffu, and Zuri had 2 cubs i was so proud of them and me for being proud parents to 10 Cubs

Nathan: and that was my story of how i met you mothers and i have a crazy and crappy adventure with them

Cub #1: wow that was some adventure daddy

Cub #2: yeah

then all the Cubs was all happy and gave me comments then i lookat the time and it was late

Nathan: sorry pups but it bed time

kids: awwww

Nathan: come, you'll sleep with me

kids: yay

then the kids start cuddle next to me and they in the morning i find the girls talking to each other because they were having a girl thing so i walked into there conversation and they all turned to me and pinned and gave ne some kisses on the face the i got up

Nathan: this is probably the best moment i ever had in my life and now we are all together as a family and we'll do whatever it take to help the children

Zira: yes and we probably will still do it until they're old enough to handle thing their selfs

Nathan: well and now i hoped we can go threw this together

then everyone was having a great time now that I'm back and alive in the flesh and now the pridelands had a great human in their land and i was the hero human of this lands and I've become a part of the lands history and a legend to everyone i know and love and now my now life is going to be great with mother nature on my side and let's get it done

The End


End file.
